Datte, Aishiteru
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Sekelam apapun masa lalunya, Kuroro tak peduli. Membuat gadis Geisha itu bahagia adalah tujuannya. Walau perasaannya tak terbalas, ia tak peduli. Akan ia ubah masa lalu gadisnya menjadi bunga untuk jalan masa depan. "Datte, Aishiteru (Karena, Aku mencintaimu)" / KuroPika sepotong fic pelepas jenuh.


Gadis itu melamun, menerawang dengan sangat jauh. Mata biru lautnya tampak begitu redup, kehilangan cahayanya yang indah. Ia menatap ke arah luar jendela, membuat beberapa angin dengan seenaknya menerbangkan helai-helai halus pirangnya. Dengan pakaian kimono bermotif bunga sakura, sangat cantik dan serasi dengan musim semi yang sedang menguasai kotanya.

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

******Datte, Aishiteru © Kiyuchire**

**Kiyuchire**

**Proudly present**

**Datte, Aishiteru (Karena, Aku mencintaimu)**

**.**

Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas, membiarkan setiap helaan nafasnya menjadi wakil perasaannya yang memberontak.

Entah sejak kapan ia merasa begitu dipermainkan oleh guratan takdir.

"Kurapika," suara itu sukses menyadarkannya ke alam nyata. Menuju realita yang selalu menyesakkan dadanya.

Ia putarkan bola matanya sedikit. Sadar akan sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke luar jendela.

Itu adalah tuannya —Kuroro Lucifer yang sudah membelinya dengan rutin setiap minggu agar dirinya tidak harus melayani orang lain selain dirinya yang seorang _geisha_.

"Kau mau apa?" ucap Kurapika dengan nada sarkastik. Tersimpan beberapa luka yang tersirat dalam nada tersebut. Juga keputusan berat yang melanda hati nuraninya.

Tak peduli pada kenyataan _geisha_nya yang tetap terlihat kasar, Kuroro tetap memasang seringai menggodanya. Didekatinya sosok gadis berambut sepundaknya dengan potongan yang sangat jelek dan amburadul. Ia tersenyum tulus seraya memeluk tubuh Kurapika yang masih saja terdiam dari belakang.

Kurapika hanya terdiam, ia sudah cukup pasrah dipeluk seenaknya. Lagipula, Kuroro adalah tuannya yang telah menolongnya dengan membeli dirinya agar tak perlu melayani lelaki hidung belang yang kesepian. Membuat dirinya yang sudah terjerat dunia gelap tetap bisa mempertahankan kesuciannya.

Ah, sudah 2 tahun waktu berlalu dan kini gadis yang ia beli sejak awal terlihat semakin tegar. Ia dapat mengingat dengan jelas, saat di mana Kurapika baru saja datang ke doujo geisha ini ia masih berumur 15 tahun dengan rambut pirang indah yang menjuntai hingga pinggang. Saat itu Kurapika datang dengan menangis kencang, menolak kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah dijual oleh ibu kandungnya yang tak bertanggung jawab atas kebahagiaannya.

Saat itu Kuroro memang tak sengaja lewat doujo itu, dan tanpa sengaja manik gelapnya justru tertarik dengan lautan biru milik Kurapika yang sukses membuatnya dilanda penasaran mendalam.

Akhirnya ketika tahu semua pahit getir kehidupan Kurapika, dengan seenaknya Kuroro langsung membeli Kurapika dan langsung memotong rambut Kurapika hingga pendek —di mana justru membuat Kurapika yang sebelumnya diincar lelaki hidung belang karena keindahan rambutnya perlahan mengurungkan niatnya karena potongan rambut Kurapika yang terlihat kacau.

"Kuroro-sama," bisikan Kurapika sukses membuat Kuroro tersadar dari kenangannya, membuatnya menajamkan pendengarannya guna mendengar kelanjutan panggilan gadisnya.

"Kau sudah menolongku —sangat sering," Kuroro mulai mempererat pelukannya, menunjukkan perilaku posesifnya yang tak ingin melepaskan Kurapika bahkan dalam semenit baik dalam artian konotatif maupun bukan.

"Terimakasih, biarlah aku membalasnya," lanjut Kurapika seraya melepas pelukan Kuroro. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai memegang pundak Kuroro yang terduduk. Ditatapnya mata kelam itu dengan seksama, dengan tatapan penuh emosi. Hanya dengan melihat lautan biru gadisnya yang kelam, Kuroro tahu Kurapika sedang berusaha tegar setelah tadi baru saja menerima kenyataan pahit. Ya, kenyataan pahit yang menghancurkan segala harapnya.

"Biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaanku."

Kurapika mulai menyentuh kimononya, berusaha membuka pakaiannya guna melanjutkan rencananya. Sadar atas apa yang akan dilakukan gadisnya, Kuroro langsung menyentuh tangan Kurapika. Menahannya agar tidak menjadi benar-benar rusak.

Kurapika terdiam saat menyadari kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Kuroro.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, jangan kotori dirimu," ucap Kuroro lembut. Menatap lurus kedua bola mata biru yang sudah membiusnya 2 tahun ini.

"Kau... Kau tak mengerti... Ini memang pekerjaanku, Kuroro," jawab Kurapika setengah terisak. Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan semuanya. Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang sudah banyak merenggut kebahagiaannya, dan sekarang sungguh, ia ingin menerima kenyataan walau pahit yang akan dia rasa.

Kuroro terdiam sesaat, ia cukup sadar atas luka mendalam yang didapat gadis di depannya. Dengan jantan ia langsung menarik Kurapika jatuh dalam pelukannya. Menepuk pundaknya guna memberinya semangat dalam tangisannya yang kian memecah.

"Kenapa—" Kurapika terisak. Air matanya sudah tumpah, tangisnya pecah dalam peluk Kuroro, "—kenapa selalu pengkhianatan yang kudapat?"

Kuroro terdiam, ia cukup tahu luka dalam yang diderita oleh Kurapika. Ya, deritanya saat tadi siang baru saja ia melihat kekasihnya yang berjanji akan menyelamatkannya dari doujo justru mengkhianatinya dengan berciuman mesra bersama perempuan lain. Membuat diri Kurapika makin terjun dalam kubangan penderitaan mendalam. Ia ingin menangis saat itu —Kuroro cukup tahu dan nyatanya tak setetespun tumpah dengan dalih ketegaran.

"Kurapika."

Kuroro mempererat pelukannya, dirinya cukup mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kurapika. Ia sangat tahu dan bahkan terlihat mata Kuroro kini sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Dari dulu, ia memang tak pernah kuat melihat gadis kuatnya ini harus pura-pura kuat.

"Menangislah sepuasnya malam ini, aku pinjamkan pelukanku untuk menegarkanmu. Kembalilah menjadi Kurapika yang tegar seperti biasanya, dan segera lupakan mantan kekasihmu yang tidak bermoral serta tak jantan itu," ucap Kuroro yang membuat Kurapika kian terisak. Ia menangis semakin keras. Seolah kata-kata Kuroro tadi adalah mantra pembuka segel kesedihannya 2 tahun ini.

"Kuroro —Hiks. Terimakasih. Kau selalu baik padaku—" Kurapika mulai membalas pelukan Kuroro, berusaha menggali ketegaran yang baru saja sempat hilang. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak, guna untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—ijinkan aku untuk belajar mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku selama ini."

Hati Kuroro menghangat mendengar kalimat Kurapika. Ya, dirinya memang sempat mengakui perasaannya pada sosok geishanya. Tetapi ia tak pernah memaksakan perasaannya. Perasaan Kuroro tulus. Tak ada cela untuk berdusta.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan tulus tanpa memaksakan perasaanku," jawab Kuroro lembut. Kurapikapun sekarang mulai menghentikan sedikit tangisnya. Ia melepas pelukan Kuroro dan menatap penuh makna pada mata kelam Kuroro.

"Tidak, kau tak pernah memaksa. Aku hanya minta untuk di bantu," Ucap Kurapika perlahan mulai memeluk Kuroro kembali. Kuroro hanya terdiam membalas pelukan gadis yang amat dicintainya itu dengan tulus.

"Karena itu, bantu aku untuk mencintaimu seorang. Aku sudah lelah, sekarang aku mohon. Jadikan aku milikmu sebagai bukti aku serius akan menyerahkan hatiku padamu seorang,"

Dan pada malam itu, adalah momen terindah bagi Kuroro karena telah memiliki Kurapika seutuhnya. Walau Kurapika melakukannya karena perasaan tak menentu. Walau wanitanya mungkin hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan pun ia tak peduli. Karena cinta yang ia rasakan begitu besar, dan hanya kepada Kurapika saja ia berikan titel cinta.

"Terimakasih, karena sudah menyelamatkanku," ucap Kurapika lembut, tetap memeluk tubuh Kuroro yang polos. Kuroro tersenyum.

"Tak apa, Karena... Aku sangat mencintaimu," jawab Kuroro lembut.

Ia akan berusaha membuat Kurapika mencintainya, cepat atau lambat ia yakin wanita itu akan terjerat pesonanya atau justru mungkin—

"Dan aku juga akan mulai belajar membalasnya."

—wanita itu sesungguhnya sudah jatuh dalam pesona Kuroro dan terjerat racun cinta. Dan terbukti dengan seulas senyum yang terukir tulus dalam bibir merah marunnya, membiarkan segala masa lalu pahit tinggal kenangan untuk menyejaki langkah barunya.

.

_I never care about your past life_

_Even you'd love another one_

_I'll love you, _

_And make you can reply my feeling_

_Now and Forever_

_Datte, Aishiteru._

_._

_._

_._

_**FIN**_

* * *

A/N: No comment. Sudah lama tak mampir di fandom ini =3 ini persembahan dari akuuu XD ada yang masih ingat aku?

Curhat sedikit aja, abis putus cinta nih ='D hehehehe. (lupakan) ngomong-ngomong add FB ku ya =D di Kiyuchire Tsukiyoshi lagi butuh teman bicara soalnya hehehehhehe

Yap, terimakasih atas kesediaannya untuk membaca fic singkat ini =D

**Bila ada kesalahan pengetikan, silakan review! Concrit bahkan Flame aku terima dengan senang hati selama itu dapat meningkatkan mutuku.**

Dan untuk Nanda-chan selaku author ffn juga teman sekelasku, terimakasih sudah meminjamkan lappynya XD


End file.
